Sakura, WHAT!
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: A new transfer student makes the most popular guy act unusual around her, what is the secret behing them? SxS


Sakura...Wait, WHAT?!

Disclaimer : I do not own CCS! Part of this story are ideas from Cheeseycraziness so those parts are hers!

Notes : Dedication to Cheeseycraziness for letting me use part of her idea(Coincidence).

I blame school for not updating for so long.

Tomoyo is not related to Sakura in no way what-so-ever and lives in Hong Kong. She enjoys filming but doesn't know who/what to film. She and Sakura met during her vacation to Japan, becoming good friends(and filming her). Keeping in contact during the years.

Back in Hong Kong, Tomoyo is friends with Meiling. And Meiling did not meet Sakura.

Syaoran and Sakura are a secret for now! :D

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today, please enter."

The door opens, revealing a girl with short auburn hair with emerald eyes.

"Class meet Sakura Kinomoto, she just moved to Hong Kong from Japan. Please sit next to Daidouji-san..."

The teacher was cut off by a voice, "Sakura-chan? Is that really you?"

Sakura practically flew to where Tomoyo was, glomping her in a hug, "Tomoyo-chan!"

The teacher looked worriedly at the person sitting two seats away from Daidouji, "I guess Kinomoto-san will sit next to Daidouji-san."

Sakura walked over to her seat, trying to be quick and quiet, trying not bothering the boy next to her, however she tripped over a chair leg, falling, and getting caught by Li-san.

"Thank you!"

The boy just shrugged, for once not complaining about who sat next to him. However, the girl on his right was not as happy that a different girl was allowed to sit next to her fiancée, none the less, be able to have him catch her. She sent a powerful glare at the new student, who didn't even respond to the glare, Meiling Li blinking in surprise.

Back with the rest of the class however, were completely shocked at Li-san's actions, he had not even complained to the teacher to move the new student away from him, which he did very often and normally had empty seats around him except Meiling, who insisted to be with him.

While the class was getting distracted by the new student, Syaoran Li was smiling, something he did not do often.

When the teacher announced that today was a free day, letting Tomoyo and Sakura catch up with each other, everyone snapped out of their trance and the smile on Li's face was gone.

"Meiling-chan come over and meet Sakura-chan!"

"No."

"But why?!"Tomoyo whined, putting on the puppy face.

Meiling sighed and gave in, "Fine, but tell me why you, Kinomoto-san didn't even flinch to my glare?"

"It was weak compared to a friend's glare..." Sakura replied, smirking as she saw Li-san stiffen for a second.

"WHAT?! The only one that have been able to withstand my glare is Syaoran and family!"Meiling shouted angrily, raising her hand to slap Sakura, but someone from behind grabbed her hand.

"Meiling, that's enough. I apologize for my cousin's rude behavior." Syaoran said politely.

The class gawked, Syaoran Li NEVER apologized to anyone!

"I'm your fiancé and your cousin!"Meiling protested.

"That, Meiling, was puppy love and don't you have an eye out for a certain Ryu? The engagement was long over."Syaoran replied coldly.

Meiling stiffened and Ryu blushed furiously.

"Thought so, now get out of my sight."Syaoran said, letting go of her wrist.

"Li-san, you shouldn't be so cruel to your cousin!"Sakura said, pulling out an ointment and running over to Meiling, lightly coating the ointment around Meiling's wrist.

"Kinomoto-san, you are too kind for your own good."Syaoran replied, sitting down, and heaving a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Li-chan..."Sakura was cut off by Meiling, "I'm the one that needs to say sorry, and it's Meiling-chan to you Kinomoto-san."

"Then you must call me Sakura-chan then, Meiling-chan!"Sakura replied happily.

Then the bell rang, and the teacher announced that it was time for lunch.

"Sakura-chan, let's eat lunch together!"Meiling and Tomoyo chorused.

"Sure, can Li-san come with us?"

"...Sure, if he doesn't mind."Tomoyo replied uncertainly, really doubting that the most popular, but distant boy of the school would join them for lunch.

...Which was proven wrong immediately.

"Li-san, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure." was the quiet answer.

Turning back to her friends, she said, "He said yes!"

Sakura slipped her hand into his and she pulled him along.

At lunch :

Sakura and Syaoran finished their lunches, waiting for the others to finish.

"Kinomoto-san, I need to leave now, it's almost 12 o' clock."

"Alright, go ahead, I need to meet someone at 12."

Syaoran quickly ran off campus, and to a certain somewhere...

"I'm leaving now, alright Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan?"

"Bye!"they chorused.

After Sakura left Tomoyo said, "Mei, Sakura didn't mention where she was going, did she?"

"No."

Tomoyo pouted, "Now I won't be able to videotape her!"

Meiling sweatdropped.

At a certain place with a certain couple :

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Emerald clashed with amber.

"It's alright, you were with your friends, Ying Fa."

The chocolate haired boy pulled Ying Fa in for a kiss.

"I love you, Ying Fa."

"I love you too, Xiao Lang."

Later that night :

" 'Ran, we've got another incident, meet me a Penguin Park."

"Alright, 'Kura, I'll be right there."

Sakura pulled out her Star Wand, using Fly.

Flying to Penguin Park, she found Tomoyo and Meiling there, unfortunately.

Quickly landing without being seen, she returned Fly back to it's card.

"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."Meiling replied.

"Er..."

"We were taking a walk for fresh air, when we met up with each other."Tomoyo answered.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a green aura, Syaoran!

_Stay back, Tomo and Mei are here_, Sakura thought to Syaoran.

_Okay._

Sakura felt Clow's presence.

"Oh great, at the wrong time too!" Sakura muttered angrily as monsters started appearing.

_We have no choice Sakura, to save Meiling and Tomoyo, we'll have to reveal our powers, and swear them to secrecy_, Syaoran mind spoke to Sakura.

_I know. Now come!_

Sakura reluctantly took out her Star Staff and cards.

Syaoran appeared right next to Sakura, in his Chinese battle costume and sword.

"Clow cards made by Clow, reincarnate under your new master, Sakura, SHEILD! Protect the two yonder! THUNDER! FIREY! WATERY! WINDY! LIGHT! HOPE! TWIN! Attack the enemy!"(Let's say Sakura hasn't turned all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards yet because she doesn't have enough power)

"God of Lightning, Water, and Fire, hear my call and RELEASE!"

(If I messed one of these up, which I most likely did, since I forgot the lines, please tell me and I'll fix it)

All the monsters were destroyed quickly and the spirits/sprites returned back to their card forms.

Syaoran quickly ran over to catch an exhausted Sakura, holding the Sakura cards.

"Saku, are you alright?!"

Syaoran shook her lightly, her eyelids slowly opening.

"Li Xiao Lang, Sakura Kinomoto, you better explain what that was all about!"Meiling shouted, running over to them.

Syaoran flinched at his full Chinese name.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you guys, but you better come with us to the Li mansion. We'll talk there. Besides, Sakura is too exhausted to-"

Syaoran was cut off, "Syaoran, I'll be fine!"

Glaring lightly at her, he retorted, "Saku, you can barely keep your eyes open and you expect me to believe you are fine?"

Suddenly, a piercing shriek interrupted the moment, "THIS IS _**SUCH**_ A _**KAWAII**_ SAKURA MOMENT!! I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT MY CAMCORDER!!"

All three sweatdropped at the raven-haired girl's obsession with filming Sakura.

Syaoran lifted Sakura up bridal style as her eyes closed in fatigue, earning another 'KAWAII!!' from Tomoyo, with a motion to follow him.

At the Li mansion :

"My son, welcome home! You too, Ying Fa!...Oh, you have guests?"

"Hello, mother, I need a favor. Ying Fa's too tired to do the spell as well as I, so could you put the spell on? And fill them in too."

"Of course, my son. Good night."

Syaoran getting into their room, threw off his battle costume and gently removed Sakura's jacket, then tucked her into bed, as well as getting in himself, after a quick shower.

Placing a kiss on Sakura's forehead, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Downstairs :

"So you are telling us that Syaoran and Sakura have magic and needs to destroy monsters as soon as they come?"

"Yes, and eat this, both of you."Yelan replied, giving them a cookie.

"Thank you!"the girls chirped.

_Too bad they don't know that those cookies will seal them to secrecy until Sakura and Syaoran die..._ Yelan thought.

"Oh yes, and one last piece of information for you two girls before we let you go off to bed..."

"What?"

Yelan handed them a Sakura Card. At the bottom, a name was written :

_Li Sakura._

The girls's jaws dropped.

"Is Sakura his sister?!"

Yelan lost her composure then and almost fell.

"No, they are **officially** married!"

"WHAT?!"

At this news, the poor girls, fainted, the information was too much to comprehend in one night.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Please review!

Oh yeah, there is a vote for which story is going to be published/started next so vote!


End file.
